Danger! The Teacher Approaches!
by Blue Eyed Canadian Author
Summary: While heading out on a mission, Naruto does something that may be too dangerous for even HIM to handle. Birthday fic for a character.


The sun was shining, Naruto was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke, Sakura was yelling at Naruto, and Kakashi was happily reading his favorite book out of the _Itcha Itcha Paradise_ trilogy; volume 3, _Conclusions and Confrontations_. Oh yes, everything was right in the world.

As they walked out of the enormous gates which guarded Konoha's main thoroughfare, Naruto recovered from the gigantic bop on the noggin' Sakura had 'kindly' bestowed upon him and began to yell about how this latest mission was beneath him.

"...won't help me become Hokage! This mission is..." Kakashi mostly tuned out Naruto's chatter now, having gotten much practice on the subject of ignoring someone from his 'eternal rival'.

However, sometimes Naruto could become extremely difficult to ignore.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? What do you think? Ne? **Ne**?" Naruto finally managed to break his concentration by shoving his head up through his arms, blocking his view of his beloved pages. _And just as it was getting to the best part..._ Kakashi lamented, finally deciding that he would have to say **something** to get Naruto to be quiet.

"Naruto, you know that every mission is important in its own way, with its own valuable lessons to learn. Whether it is to find a lost pet or to save a village in need, a ninja takes on whatever his home village requires of him. A ninja... Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked the back of Naruto's head, the boy having lost interest in the speech (Heard many times before from Iruka-sensei. Naruto'd woken up screaming once when the words wouldn't stop repeating themselves in a dream.) and had turned around to look at the book which Kakashi still held open in front of him.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what does that mean? Vag- Vajj- Vajj-in-a? Vajjina?" Naruto pointed to the word he was trying to sound out, and nearly got his finger broken when the book snapped shut. Only thanks to his ninja-like reflexes was Naruto able to save his finger from the certain peril of paper cuts.

"Naruto, there is a certain age at which you may read such fine literature as this," Kakashi calmly stated, turning the book so Naruto was looking at the cover. Naruto's gaze was quickly drawn, however, to his teammates strange actions. Sakura was recoiling like there were large amounts of snakes and bugs behind Naruto, while Sasuke looked ratheruncharacteristically... frightened.

Naruto stiffened up, feeling an intense surge of dangerous chakra rising behind him, and turned around slowly. Kakashi's one visible eye was shining dangerously while an enormous black and purple 'Aura of Certain Pain, Dismemberment, and Death' surrounded his teacher's body.

"And while **I** have no problem with you wanting to indulge in a good book every now and then, **Iruka-sensei** would likely kill you if you did, and **I'd** be blamed by the Hokage." Kakashi growled out, and the killing aura rose even higher. Naruto froze stock still in an effort not to faint with fear, eyes wide and fearful. Sakura let out a little squeak, but then clapped both hands over her mouth in order to avoid any other attention-getting noises. Sasuke had frozen long before, eyes wide and knees slightly bent in order to run at the slightest hint of Kakashi-sensei turning to him after he killed Naruto.

Suddenly, the 'Aura of Certain Pain, Dismemberment, and Death' utterly disappeared and Kakashi smiled, bringing his beloved Itcha Itcha Paradise #3 forwards in front of his chest and pointed to it with his free hand.

"So no reading these types of books until you're older, okay?" Naruto was ready to fall over from shock, Sakura had slumped to her knees, and Sasuke was still looking slightly unnerved when Naruto stuttered out a positive reply. Kakashi stepped around Naruto and opened his book back to the page he'd been reading before being interupted. He'd heard recently that apparently there was a commemorative hardcover box edition coming out sometime soon. He would have to keep an eye out for it.

* * *

A most happy birthday to Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja extraordinaire. And many, many more. (nice guy pose) For he is still in the Spring-time of his youth! Though perhaps more of a late spring when compared to his youthful students, he is still spry enough to give even the great Gai-sama a run for his money! Long live the Spring-time of Youth! 

... (cough) And Kakashi-sensei.


End file.
